impfandomcom-20200213-history
IMP Episode 0
Pilot '''is the 0th numbered episode of International Moron Patrol, serving as a prologue for the first episode and an introduction to most of the main cast. It was first shown on Newgrounds on November 16th, 2003, and a remastered version was first shown on DeviantART , SheezyArt , and Newgrounds on June 2nd, 2008. A remastered version was uploaded later with every scene redrawn, extra characters, and slightly edited or added dialogue. ' Synopsis '''Note:' Parts in italics are exclusive to the remastered version. The episode opens inside Santa's workshop, where the elves and Santa are working hard to make toys. Santa states that this will be the best Christmas yet, when suddenly Hentai Boy bursts in, demanding money that Santa apparently owes his boss. Santa refuses to give HB the money, starting a shootout between the two, killing several elves in the crossfire. Finally, Santa shoots and kills HB. He wakes up in Hell, where he meets Hhog and Ginny. Meanwhile, Henrik, Zody, John the Hedgehog, Bustin, and Tiffany ''are in math class, being taught by Mathsman. He gives the class an assignment that is due the next da. Students have to make a machine that can help him take over the world. Anyone who doesn't do it will be kicked out of school. He pairs up Henrik and Zody, and is going to pair up Bustin and John, until John is killed by some flesh-eating ice cream. He decides to have Bustin partnered up with Henrik and Zody instead ''and leaves "the rest of the class" (consisting of only Tiffany) to form another team. Bustin is irritated that he has to work with Henrik and Zody, but Henrik has a great idea that will make them ace the project. Later at his house, Henrik invents a "Bring Dead People to Life" machine. After it brings Hitler back to life (who is promplty killed once more by Bustin), Bustin kicks the machine in frustration, resurrecting Hentaiboy'', Ginny,'' and Hhog. Ginny worried wonders why Henrik took her out of her home, and Henrik has no repsonse for her. Santa, who turns out to have been spying on the group, breaks in the house and steals the machine, then escapes in a car with his elves. Henrik morphs into a car and a motorcycle, and the group gives chase to Santa and his elves. The group blocks Santa's path with the car and motorcycle. Santa stops his car and the elves fight the future IMP members. However, now that Henrik is out of the way and the group is distracted, Santa drives away with the machine. The next day at school, Henrik, Zody, and Bustin have no project, and thus are kicked out of school. After they leave, Santa enters the room and introduces himself to Mathsman. ''Zody remembers that he saw a poster advertsing interviews to be a part of a superhero team, setting the events of Episode 1 in motion. ''The episode ends with a public service announcement from Roger, urging people to join his superhero team. Pete, who apparantly worked for him, states that he forgot to give an address, so people surely won't contact Roger, and he fires him. Video Category:Episodes